


Zeki One-Shot: I Choose You

by odz1994



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Forbidden Love, Literature, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994
Summary: Kaname tells Yuki that he wants her to be his lover. Zero then tells her his true feelings for her. The poor, confused Yuki has no idea what to do, or who to choose.





	

Yuuki was making her usual rounds around campus. Zero took one side while she took the other. It had been fairly quiet since none of the day class girls had decided to sneak out to see the night class. She stopped walking just below the building where the night class was currently at. 

“What are you doing?” Yuuki jumped at the voice, knocking her out of her daze. 

“Oh uhm nothing.” She turned to see Zero with his hands shoved in his pockets.

“You were looking at him again, weren’t you?” 

“I was just looking at the building in general. I wasn’t looking at anyone in specific.” Yuuki protested. 

“Tch, you’re a terrible liar.” Zero glanced up at the window, glaring when he saw Kaname looking at the two of them. 

“I’m not lying!” 

“Just get going. We have other things to do then just stand around here and gawk at the night class.” Zero turned around and started walking away from Yuuki. He hated how she acted around Kaname. Well, he hated how she acted around any of the vampires. Would he still feel this way about Kaname and Yuuki if he were human? No, probably not.

The next day during class exchange was just like any other day. Zero had managed to control his side, while Yuuki was being pushed and shoved by hers. 

“Hey! Knock it off!” Zero yelled to the girls on Yuuki’s side. Yuuki jumped a bit at Zero’s sudden outburst, but it seemed to help her gain control of the girls once again. Once the gates opened and night class walked out, Kaname’s attention went to Yuuki. 

“Yuuki, may I have a word with you?” He asked her, holding a hand out towards her. Yuuki blinked and looked over at Zero. He had his usual glare on Kaname. 

“Uhm sure, Kaname.” She took his hand as he led her away from the girls and towards a more secluded area. “What did you want to talk about, Kaname?” Yuuki asked him once they stopped walking. 

“I want you to become my lover, Yuuki.” Kaname said. 

“Oh…uh…” Yuuki’s face turned bright red, looking down at the ground.

Kaname placed a finger under her chin, making her look at him. “You don’t have to give me an answer right now. Just don’t make me wait forever.” He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead before walking off to join the night class. Yuuki placed a hand on her forehead as she watched him walk away. 

“Yuuki.” She snapped out of her daze and looked up at Zero. 

“Hm?”

“You can’t be with him.” Zero tells her with a serious look on his face.

“And why not?” Yuuki asked, placing her hands on her hips. 

“Because I…you just can’t.” Zero looked away. 

“I can do whatever I want, Zero.” She huffed and started to walk away.

“Yuuki wait.” He reached forward and grabbed her wrist. 

“Let go, Zero.” 

“You can’t be with Kaname, because I love you.” 

XxX

“Yori, have you seen Yuuki?” Kaien Cross asked shortly after Yori had opened the door to her dorm.

“She’s hiding in the closet.” 

“Yuuki, why are you in the closet?” Kaien asked.

“I’m confused.” Yuuki brought her legs up to her chest and hid her face. 

“I’m sure Yori and I can help you with wha-”

“You can’t.” She muttered. 

“Yuuki, what is going on?” Kaien asked once more.

“I have to choose and I can’t.”

“Choose what?” He looked up at Yori, “What is she talking about?”

“Kaname and Zero.” Yori said simply. 

“What did they do to my poor Yuuki?”

Yuuki opened the closet and poked her head out a bit, “Kaname wants me to be his lover and Zero told me that he loved me.” She quickly closed the door again. “I don’t know what to do!” 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, Yuuki, but you can’t keep skipping class just to avoid them.” Kaien informs her. 

“I know, Headmaster.” Yuuki opened the closet door and crawled out.

“How long has she been in there, Yori?” Kaien asked as he helped Yuuki up. 

“About four days.” 

“I see.” Kaien looks at the time, “It’s just about time for class exchange. Why don’t you go help Zero out, Yuuki?” Yuuki nodded as she left the room. She was still in her uniform, it was just a little mussed up from being in a small closet for so long. As she walked out of the sun dorms she was stopped by Zero. 

“Yuuki, where have you been?” 

“Thinking. Please, just get out of my way.” 

“You’ve had me worried. Yori wouldn’t tell me anything when I asked her.” 

“Zero, you and Kaname expect me to make this big choice, and I’m so confused. I don’t know what to do. I care about both of you too much.” Yuuki moved around him, trying to get away.

“Yuuki stop.” He grabbed her wrist and pinned against the nearest tree.

“Zero, you are making this more difficult for me.”

“Then let me make it easier.” Yuuki’s eyes widened as the gap between the two of them had gotten smaller. Yuuki blushed when she felt Zero’s lips on hers. She was confused a second ago, but somehow this felt right. Yuuki wrapped her arms around Zero’s neck, kissing him back. She thought she had loved Kaname; thought that she would do this with him someday. Somehow, standing here with Zero, she had made her choice. She wanted to be with him and no one else. 

Zero pulled back slightly, glancing at Yuuki with a slight blush on his face. “Did that make your decision easier?”

“It did.” She smiled, “I choose you.”  



End file.
